gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Deputy Durland
|image = S1e8 durland in cave.png |first = The Legend of the Gobblewonker |last = Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls |voice = Keith Ferguson |inspiration = |fullname = Deputy Edwin Durland |alias = |personality = |birthday = Mid 20s-early 30s (born May 20 - June 21, 1980s) |occupation = Deputy Sheriff Handyman at the Mystery Shack (former) |alliance = Gravity Falls Police Department Mystery Shack (former) |goal = |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = Sheriff Blubs (love interest) Grandma Durland† (grandmother) |pets = |friends = Sheriff Blubs Gideon Gleeful (former) Steve |minions = |enemies = |likes = | Vacations}} |dislikes = Working |powers = |weapons = A Nightstick is a dimwitted, incompetent policeman in Gravity Falls, Oregon, and Sheriff Blubs' deputy and right-hand man. History Early life As a teenager, Durland was employed as a handyman at the Mystery Shack, however he was fired and replaced by Soos. Following his employment in Gravity Falls' Sheriff Department, he was informed of the Northwest Cover-up and was trained to prevent its disclosure. Season 1 Durland is first seen in the episode "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," alongside Sheriff Blubs on Lake Gravity Falls. There, they, alongside the crowd of people, laugh at Old Man McGucket's explanation about the mysterious Gobblewonker destroying his boat. It is later shown that he and the Sheriff arrested Stan for harassing other people on the lake, and gave him a tracking device that he must wear on his ankle. His next appearance is in "Headhunters." He and Blubs are called to the crime scene when Wax Stan is murdered. When Dipper volunteered to help solve the case, Durland and Blubs believe an adorable "city boy" like Dipper couldn't possibly solve the mystery. Then Durland and Blubs run to see a "23-16" (watch someone fit an entire cantaloupe in his mouth). Later, he and Blubs raid Toby Determined's Gravity Falls Gossiper when Dipper accuses him of being the culprit. However, he was with a cardboard cutout of Shandra Jimenez at the time, so he is found innocent. Later, after Dipper successfully defeats the wax men, the Deputy and Sheriff come to the Mystery Shack, and Blubs tells Dipper he's confident that he couldn't solve the case, and takes a long sip of his coffee. When Dipper informed him that he had solved the case, the sheriff spews his drink into the Deputy's face. Durland then spits his drink into the Sheriff's face in turn, causing them both to drive away and crash. In "Dipper vs. Manliness," he is seen at the Greasy's Diner, using a radar gun to record how fast Blubs can eat a stack of pancakes. Durland later appears in downtown when one of the fire hydrants is destroyed. Durland guesses correctly as to what Blubs is thinking and he and Blubs decide to take off their uniforms and run around the fire hydrant in circles, rather than solving the mystery. In the episode "Irrational Treasure," Durland and Blubs are the announcers of the ceremony at Pioneer Day. At the ceremony, Durland keeps ringing his bell, even when an elderly lady in the crowd's purse gets stolen. Later on in the episode, a dispatcher gives the Deputy and Sheriff orders to apprehend Dipper and Mabel before they can discover Gravity Falls' secret: That it was founded by the embarrassing 8½ president, Quentin Trembley. Later Blubs and Durland successfully catch Dipper and Mabel by following the trail of candy wrappers Mabel accidentally leaves behind. Blubs tells them that finding Trembley's body is his and Durland's special mission, and now that they found it, they can't let Dipper and Mabel talk about it with anyone. They decide to escort Dipper and Mabel to Washington, along with the rest of the evidence of Trembley's existence. They then attempt to halt Trembley, Mabel and Dipper's escape. They corner the trio on top of the train. However, after Dipper points out that Trembley is still technically the President, as he never legally resigned from the Presidency, Trembley orders the Sheriff and Deputy to cease and take a vacation, an order which they are eager to follow. Durland appears in "The Time Traveler's Pig," riding the ferris wheel with Sheriff Blubs at the Mystery Fair. He reappears in "Summerween," dressed up as Sheriff Blubs while trick-or-treating with him. In "Bottomless Pit!," Durland, along with Blubs, stop Grunkle Stan after seeing a bear drive his car. Stan lies to the officers by claiming that a doctor has assigned him a seeing-eye bear. He then gives Sheriff Blubs a fake doctor's note signed by "Dr. Medicine." Later, Durland and Blubs show up at the Mystery Shack after discovering that there is no Dr. Medicine in Gravity Falls. Stan, who had a pair of Truth Telling Teeth, admits that he lied to them, as well as admitting some of his previous crimes. Before the cops could arrest Stan, Mabel reluctantly lies to cover for her uncle, saying that he is secretly a crime fiction author and that he was telling them about a character in his upcoming book, which the officers believed. In "The Deep End," Deputy Durland and Sheriff Blubs are first seen at the Gravity Falls Pool. When Durland applies sunscreen on Blubs' back, Wendy tosses a rescue buoy at the two cops, which scares them and prevents them from moving. The cops are later seen sleeping inside their police car at night. When Dipper is chasing Mabel through the town in a golf cart, Blubs and Durland get awakened by the noise the vehicles were making. They are oblivious to the fact that the twins are speeding, as Durland comments that the sound was probably from their dream. In "Carpet Diem," Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland watch from their squad car as Old Man McGucket chases Soos (who was trapped in Waddles' body at the time). Blubs remarks that his horoscope came true, then he and Durland start talking about their star signs. They later go to the Mystery Shack to investigate some noise, and briefly switch bodies with Candy, Dipper, and Grenda, thanks to the Electron Carpet. In "Boyz Crazy," Durland and Blubs arrest Ergman Bratsman for not having a rear license plate on his car. In "Land Before Swine," Durland and Blubs are sitting in their police car, unsuccessfully attempting to finish a maze. Suddenly, a Pterodactyl swoops down and rips off the roof of their car. Instead of reporting the incident, the two of them decide to take a drive in their makeshift convertible. In "Gideon Rises," Durland and Blubs are urged to arrest Dipper and Mabel by the irate Gideon. However, Stan then arrives and reveals that Gideon has been spying on the entire town. Durland and Blubs ruefully arrest Gideon, Durland being the one who handcuffs him. Shorts In "TV Shorts 2," he is shown to run a show called Teenz Talk along with Sheriff Blubs. Season 2 In "Scary-oke," Durland and Blubs show up at the "Mystery Shack is Back" party, announcing that they have been getting noise complaints. Later, they are later seen rapping together. In "Blendin's Game," a young Durland is seen getting fired from his job as the handyman of the Mystery Shack. In "Northwest Mansion Mystery," he and Blubs are shown to be hugging each other and crying in terror on the cover of a newspaper while Dipper fights off a vampire bat. They are later shown rushing in Northwest Manor when Pacifica opens the gates. Durland drinks from the cider fountain after Manly Dan dives into it. In "Not What He Seems," Durland and Blubs ask Stan if he has a permit for the numerous fireworks the Pines are shooting off. He plays FCLORP with Blubs, Soos, and Toby Determined in "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons." In "The Stanchurian Candidate," he is with Sheriff Blubs when they hold the town meeting to discuss a new mayor. He lays down the ring into which candidates must throw their hats. Later in the episode, Durland is seen listening to Stan's radio interview, is on Main Street as Stan walks to the diner, and at the voting. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1," Durland is turned into stone by one of Bill Cipher's hench-bats, then is carried away while Sheriff Blubs reaches for him hopelessly. In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," he is in Bill's throne of frozen human agony. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls," he is re-united with Blubs after the human throne was disassembled, and is later seen enforcing the "Never Mind All That" act with him after the events of Weirdmageddon. Personality Deputy Durland likes to engage in comfortable games and activities together with Sheriff Blubs, and both are more preoccupied by those than their work as a police officers. They avoid their responsibilities to goof off or fall asleep in their police car . Multiple times they have ignored crimes that happen right in front of their eyes, but Durland shows more enthusiasm for dispensing justice than his partner. In fact, he was even the first to propose that they report the pterodactyl ripping off their car's roof, but he was easily swayed to instead go for a joy ride in their now "convertible" car. Loud noises and shiny things tend to draw his attention and he is prone to repetitive self-stimulation that he then focuses on, such as when he played with a bell and continued to do so while a woman's purse was stolen in his proximity. He seems to have fun with maze games aimed at children, but had trouble solving them. When confronted with stressful situations he becomes alarmed and copes with emotional outbursts and occasionally screaming and sprinting into walls. In one episode, Durland suddenly has an "insightful epiphany" about their "stunted development as human beings" and how they use roleplaying as an escape mechanism, however Blubs reminds Durland of his place as a fortress, thus prohibiting him from speaking. It is unknown if Durland truly has this view or if it is something he overheard, as it is a generic view on escapism often issued by people who do not depend on escapism . Relationships Durland and Blubs have a very close relationship. It is known that they have sleepovers and go on vacation together, and Blubs frequently compliments Durland and talks about how much he enjoys Durland's company. They demonstrate a shared liking towards simple and childish interests. Whenever Blubs is in trouble, Durland becomes overwhelmed with concern. They are not adverse to hugging or putting their arms around each-other, and they exchange friendship bracelets. Occasionally, the show hints that their relationship is romantic. This has been confirmed outside of the series when Alex Hirsch and Dana Terrace hosted their first charity livestreamhttps://youtu.be/T9lY_rVWg_s?t=7480. They also do fantasy role-playing with Soos and Toby Determined. Appearance Durland is a lanky and pale man with a large pink nose, big ears, and a black uni-brow. He has light brown reddish hair that's cut into a buzz cut, that is usually hidden under his uniform's hat. He wears tall boots with his uniform and has his trousers hiked up high. The younger Durland wore the same handyman outfit Soos wears in the present (green question mark shirt, cap and shorts). He also had braces, and wore his hair in a mullet style. Sightings Quotes |Dipper vs. Manliness}} |Irrational Treasure}} |Irrational Treasure}} |Irrational Treasure}} |Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls}} Trivia * Deputy Durland is illiterate. * In "Blendin's Game," it is shown that Deputy Durland was the handyman at the Mystery Shack before Soos. Soos was hired literally less than 20 seconds after Durland was fired. * At some point, Durland's face was stolen by Mr. What's-His-Face, who had it hanged on his wall in "Face It". * In Alex Hirsch's and Dana Terrace's first Charity Draw-A-Thon, Alex confirmed fans' inquiries that Deputy Durland and Sheriff Blubs are in fact a couplehttps://youtu.be/T9lY_rVWg_s?t=9944. es:Oficial Durland ru:Заместитель Дурланд nl:Agent Durland pl:Zastępca Durland pt:Edwin Durland. Category:Season 1 characters Category:Shorts characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Games characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Law enforcement Category:LGBT